villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Bu
General Bu is the main antagonist of the children animated TV series, Master Raindrop. He is the strongest leader in the Land of a Thousand Legends. He was voiced by Brian Meegan in English version. Description General Bu is a big, strong man with short black hair and mustache. He has three long scars on his left eye and always wears a red armor. He is very bossy and cruel and never lets anyone to command him. History During the battle, General Bu wounds the Golden Dragon, the protector of the Land, and causes the Dragon to fall from the sky. After that, five elements are created, but their ways are parted. With the Dragon weak, there is no problem for General Bu and his army of terracotta warriors to take control over the Land. 12 years later, General Bu discovers that five elements are still alive and that they can restore the Golden Dragon. Bu doesn't want that to happen, so he starts looking for them. The first element he finds is Flamo, the fire element, and so Bu convinces him to join his army. He then rushes into the school of martial arts where Master Yun trains other two elements, Raindrop (water) and Shao Yen (wood). Luckily, the Master is able to hide his apprentices in front of Bu. After being unsuccessful in searching for the two elements, Bu kidnaps Master Yun and orders Flamo to burn the school down. General Bu does many attempts to capture the elements, but he always fails. Meanwhile, Raindrop and Shao Yen are joined by the rest of the elements: Jin Hou (metal) and Niwa (earth). They know about the Golden Dragon, but aren't able to restore the Golden Dragon without the last element which is precisely evil Flamo. At the end, General Bu sends Flamo to steal the Dragon's Eye from the elements. Flamo pretends to be betrayed by Bu and after the elements help him, he steals the Eye. However, he then finds out that General Bu wants to destroy all elements, including his own minion Flamo. Feeling upset from so wicked betrayal from his leader, Flamo turns his back on General Bu and definitely joins the elements. Angry Bu doesn't give up and wants to destroy them all once and forever. He tries to hit them, but Flamo reflects his shot and destroys Bu's flying fort. General Bu then changes himself into Master Yun and, pretending to be their master, he joins the elements to stop their attempt to restore the Golden Dragon. However, he has no idea how the Master acts, so Raindrop soon discovers Bu's plan. At the end, when the Golden Dragon is restored again, he destroys Bu's armor, only to show there is only a small child inside. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker